Alianza Justiciera Vs Alianza Definitiva
by Partinus
Summary: Marshall D Teach, Doflamingo, enel y cocodrile, han formado la alianza más poderosa jamás vista, llamada por ellos como la Alianza Definitiva , con el único fin de dominar el mundo, con ayuda de Ceasar Clown, el científico de Doflamingo, que creó dos tipos de diales, el dial jerarca y el dial subordinado[summary completo en el fic]
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: **Alianza Justiciera vs Alianza Definitiva.**

Summary completo: Marshall D Teach, Doflamingo, enel y cocodrile, han formado la alianza más poderosa jamás vista, llamada por ellos como la «Alianza Definitiva», con el único fin de dominar el mundo, con ayuda de Ceasar Clown, el científico de Doflamingo, que creó dos tipos de diales, el dial jerarca y el dial subordinado, este último crea un gas que hace que aquél que lo inspire sea totalmente controlado por aquel que posea el dial jerarca. Por otra parte la marine y algunas bandas piratas, entre ellas los mugiwaras, e incluso algunos shichibukais tendrán que unir fuerzas para derrotar a esta alianza, creando una propia llamada «Alianza justicieros». LuNa y ZoRo entre otras.

 **Informaciónes importantes.**

( _Esto pasa después del Salto temporal)_

 _(Antes que nada, ya sabéis que enel llegó a la luna tanto en el Manga como en el Anime, pero en este fic solo fue derrotado por luffy y punto)_

 _(El CP9 aún está activo y es liderado por Rob Lucci)_

 _(Ace Vive, ya que en este fic barbablanca se interpuso entre él y luffy antes de que akainu le atravesara con su puño de magma, y Marco es el nuevo Capitán, Ace primer comandante, jozu segundo comandante, Vista tercer comandante y así sucesivamente)_

 _(Me inspiré en el videojuego «One Piece; Pirate Warrior 2». Ok esto no era importante)_

 _(Enel ya no lidera a los antiguos sacerdotes, si no que ha reclutado a 4 nuevos, OC, sus nombres son, Alpha(recompensa: 390.000.000), Drekman(recompensa: 310.000.000), Sparkwar(recompensa: 261.000.000) y Morgana(no tiene recompensa), pero sigue teniendo el mismo ejercito de guerreros del cielo, por favor si saben el nombre de esos guerreros que tenían cuernos en la cabeza haganmelo saber, creo que también balaban, o para que me entiendan, emitian este ruido «beeee» como las ovejas o las cabras)_

 _(La saga Dressrosa y la de punk hazard en este fic no existe)_

 _(Nuevas recompensas: Mashall D Teach(recompensa: ), Doflamingo(Recompensa 980.000.000), Enel(879.000.000) y cocodrile(654.000.000), si, son elevadas, pero si son débiles este fic no sería el mismo)_

 _(Almirante de Flota: Akainu, Tres Almirantes: Kizaru, Fujitora y Warter(OC, cogido con permiso del Fic de CreatortheFic, pero el creador original de este personaje es Flamars))_

 _(Explicaré como funcionan los diales si algunos no lo saben. Dial Subordinado: hay miles de diales subordinados, estos emiten un gas especial que hacen que la persona que lo inspiré sea controlada completamente por el poseedor del Dial Jerarca. Dial Jerarca: Solo existe un dial, aquel que posea este dial podrá controlar mentalmente a todas las personas que hayan inspirado el gas especial que emite el Dial Subordinado, simple)_

 _(Trafalgar Law conserva el puesto de shichibukai, Buggy también)_

 _(Doflamingo obviamente ha sido revocado de su puesto de ouka shichibukai)_

 _(Actuales shichibukai; Mihawk, Hancock, Kuma, Trafalgar Law y buggy.)_

 _(Hay dos formas de liberar el control mental provocado por el dial subordinado, La primera, Destruyendo el Dial Jerarca, cuyo poseedor es Marshall D Teach y la segunda es dejando K.O a la persona que sea controlada)_

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

 ** _Capitulo 1: La Alianza más poderosa jamás vista_**

Decir que hoy era un dia normal para la banda de los sombrero de paja era mentir, ya que esta banda tenía de todo menos días normales. Recién habia amanecido y todos los tripulantes seguían dormidos en sus camarotes, bueno, todos no, el cocinero de la banda preparaba con entusiasmo el desayuno para sus damas y los demás, claramente esforzándose más en elaborar el plato de las mujeres que eb el de los demás.

En el puesto de vigía, el espadachín de la tripulación, Roronoa Zoro acababa de bostezar, al parecer acababa de despertarse. Estiró sus brazos y crujió su cuello, escuchandose un fuerte «Crak».

—Hora de visitar al cara arroba—Zoro cogió sus tres katanas, abrió la escotilla y de un salto bajó a la cubierta, el salto apenas emitió ruido. Caminó hasta la cocina y sin ni siquieara llamar entró en ella.

—Vaya, un marimo madrugador, solo se ven uno cada cuatro años—Sanji no se contuvo en carcajearse de su camarada de pelo verde, este solo emitió un gruñidito que sanji tomó como un «Maldito».—Ahora en serio marimo, que raro que hayas madrugado—Dijo Sanji sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia—Respondió el otro sin, aparentemente, ganas de hablar.

—Pues la verdad es que me importa tanto como los okama—Zoro sonrió de lado y no pudo aguantar decir lo siguiente.

—o sea que si te importa—Zoro no pudo evitar carcajear, a Sanji ese comentario no le gustó nada, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle una sartén al marimo, este sin ni siquiera mirar esquivó el objeto, sin parar de reir.

—Maldito cabeza pasto, te vas a enterar—y como cada día, Zoro y Sanji comenzaron una pelea, que al parecer la navegante de la tripulación iba a tener que interrumpir.

—¡DEJAD DE PELEAR, IDIOTAS!—El grito había sido escuchado hasta el East Blue, Sanji y Zoro se encontraban en el suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza.

—oooh, ~Nami-Swaaaaam~, cada día estas más hermosa—Sanji se había levantado como un rayo y miraba a Nami con su tipico ojo en forma de corazon, mientras revoloteaba como una mariposa.

—Tsk, Pervertido—Susurro Zoro para si mismo.

—Ustedes siempre igual, ya estoy harta de que esta sea nuestra rutina diaria—Nami echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Buenos dias chicos, Otra vez con lo mismo—Robin entró en la cocina con su típica sonrisa.

—~Robin-Chwaaaaan~ Buenos días mi preciosa Dama—Ahora era el turno de Robin de recibir halagos por parte del cocinero.

—Tsk, Cocinerucho pervertido—Zoro maldijo a Sanji por ser tan pervertido, o ¿ fue por otra cosa?.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Zoro?—Zoro miró a Robin, la cuál sonreía solo para él. La verdad desde que se habían reunido de nuevo, Robin le llamaba por su nombre real y no por el antiguo sobrenombre de «Kenshi-san» o «Espadachín» y siendo sincero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

—Nada de tu incumbencia—Como siempre Zoro tan amable.

—¡Oye Tú, Cabeza brócoli!¡No le hables así a mi Robin-Chwan!—Sanji de nuevo se enfadó por lo tosco que era Zoro con sus damas.

—No creo que a ella le gusten los okama—Golpe bajo para Sanji, Robin río y se sentó junto al peliverde, susurrándole algo que solo él logró llegar a oir, sonrojandose hasta las orejas.

—Uy, uy, que le has dicho Robin para que se ponga como un tomate—Nami río al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Zoro, este simplemente giró el rostro y se llevó una mano a la nuca, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

—Se-cre-to—Pronuncio separando cada sílaba, Sanji prefirió volver a la cocina, el maldito marimo lo había dejado por los suelos, «Maldito seas Kuma, por enviarme a ese lugar» fue lo que pensó Sanji mientras volvía con el desayuno.

—Que mala eres, pero da igual, ¡Sanji el Desayuno!—y como si fuera automático Nami y Robín tenían delante suya el desayuno.

—Cocinero-San, se le olvidó el de Zoro—Sanji miró al marimo y luego a Robin, no tuvo más remedio que preparar en cero coma el desayuno del peliverde.

—¡COMIDAAAAAAA!—luffy entró como bala perdida, Robin fue rápida y levanto con sus manos Fleurs los platos de sus amigos y el suyo propio antes de que lufft se estrellara contra la mesa.

—¡TEN CUIDADO, CEREBRO DE GOMA!—Sanji descargó toda su ira con luffy, utilizando su cara como saco de boxeo.

Robin colocó de nuevo la mesa con ayuda de sus manos y volvió a colocar los platos encima de la mesa, luffyse sentó con tranquilidad está vez, pero con la cara cubierta de moratones y chichones.

—Buenas Chicos—Saludó el Francotirador de la tripulación entrando a la cocina junto a Chopper.

—Buenos días—Saludó también el pequeño reno.

—Yohohoho, Si esan son las mejores—La risa de Brook llegó tras los dos antes mencionados.

—Ya te digo esas son ¡SUPEEEEER!—Franky tambien se hizo notar con su característica Palabra.

—¿De que hablais ustedes dos?—Preguntó Nami a los dos últimos.

—Hablabamos de Tangas, Yohohoho—Nami debía habérselo imaginado antes de preguntar.

—Shishishi, Pues estamos todos, ¡SANJI, COMIDAAA!—Y aquí comienza un nuevo dia para la tripulación de los sombrero de paja.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

 _ **Isla ¿?**_

La oscuridad de aquella habitación cubrían los rostros de los cuatro individuos sentados en alrededor de la mesa.

—Zehahahaha, Entonces trato hecho—Habló el hombre más corpulento de los allí presente, con camisa roja y con un tricornio negro sobre la pañoleta de su cabeza. Con collares anillos como accesorios, y también tres pistolas y dos botellas de ron metidas en su faja.

—Fuffuffuffu, Una Alianza...—El atuendo de este no podía ser más vistoso y brillante, con un abrigo de plumas color rosa, y con unas gafas de sol de color naranja.

—Yahahahaha, Para dominar...—Este por su parte vestía con unos pantalones muy anchos de color naranja con varias zonas negras que forman un patrón de líneas horizontales, y la zona acoplada a los tobillos de un color marrón claro adornada con rayas de color azul. Encima de la cintura porta un fajín color azul oscuro que sujeta una especie de velo de un azul más claro.

—...el Mundo, Kuahahaha—Ahora rió el último que quedaba por reir, con camisa negra de botones dorados, unos pantalones grises, zapatos negros con hebillas de oro pulido, un pañuelo de color verde enroscado al cuello y un abrigo de color negro. Los cuatro comenzaron a reir, cada uno con su propia risa.

—Bien, que comience la primera fase «Atrapamentes», Zehahahaha—La puerta se abrió dejando ver a unos Cuantos marines amarrados a una cuerda, llevados por unos piratas.

—Fuffuffu, Ceasar puedes salir—De la nada, un tipo vestido con una bata blanca azulada con la palabra «gas», con un par de cuernos en la cabeza y que en cada mano llevaba dos artilugios, uno color azul cielo y otro morado oscuro.

—Shurororo, aquí le traigo los diales, Joven Amo—La sonrisa del que vestía con el abrigo de plumas, se ensanchó.

—Perfecto Ceasar, Muestranos como funciona—Ceasar sonrió y lanzó el dial morado, no sin antes apretar el botón de en medio.

El aparato cayó justo en los pies de los marines, el artilugio comenzó a soltar una especie de niebla color gris, que poco a poco fueron rodeando a los marines.

—Despues de lanzar el dial subordinado, activamos el dial jerarca—Presionó el botón del dial azul cielo, activando una especie de onda.

Los marines comenzaron a quejarse de dolor, hasta que cayeron al suelo.

—¿Que significa esto?—El corpulento al ver como caían los marine dedujo que ese aparato no funcionaba.

—No sea impaciente, ahora verás —Y como dijo ceasar, los marines se levantaron, pero con un extraño color rojo en los ojos, muy brillante.—Ya está, ahora mismo soy el dueño de sus mentes y puedo pedirle cualquier cosa que ellos lo harán, shurorororo, Tome—Ceasar le entregó el dial jerarca con mucho cuidado al del tricornio.

—Zehahahaha, Bien, entonces funciona, ahora empieza la segunda fase...—

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]**

Capítulo 2: G-5 vs Mugiwaras.

El G-5 había decidido desembarcar en una isla remota del Nuevo mundo, bastante tiempo habían estado persiguiendo las pistas de los Mugiwaras. Smoker y tashigi decidieron separarse con un pequeño escuadrón cada uno, para limpiar la isla de posibles piratas.

El escuadrón comandando por Smoker había decidido ir para la Zona Este de la isla, mientras que el de Tashigi habia decidido ir por el Oeste.

...

Los Mugiwaras por falta de víveres y de diversión, esto último por parte de Luffy, habían tenido la obligación de anclar el barco a la costa de una isla, Dejando a Usopp al cuidado de la embarcación. Por órdenes de la Navegante cada mugiwara tuvo el deber de cumplir una tarea. Sanji, Luffy y ella abastecerían al Sunny de Comida, Franky y Brook se encargarían de comprar herramientas y/o materiales que ayuden a Restablecer al Sunny de futuros ataques por parte de Piratas, Marines o incluso de reyes marinos. Robin iría a investigar un poco sobre la isla en la que habían desembarcado, Chopper compraría medicinas en una farmacia y Zoro...Bueno...Zoro se perdería como siempre.

...

La capitana del G-5 había tenido que solucionar una pequeña trifulca que se había llevado acabo en una taberna, o cuchitril como ella lo habia llamado. Después de la pequeña gresca en la que dos ciudadanos bien cargados de alcohol habían sido los causantes, la capitana había decidido parar antes de pisar un extraño artilugio color morado y con una Llamativo botón rojo pasión en el centro.

—Que es esto...—La Capitana asió el objeto del suelo y lo miró un poco extrañada.

—¿que es ese aparato Capitana Tashigi?—preguntó uno de los soldados acercándose también al pequeño apararo en forma de concha de caracol.

—...Mm ni idea, Soldado...Igual si Pulsó aquí... —Tashigi Presionó el Rojo botón del artefacto, liberando una sustancia grisácea que rodeó tanto a Tashigi como al soldado que tenía justamente al lado, acto seguido ambos cayeron al suelo, alertando a los demás soldados del G-5.

A lo lejos unos ojos azules miraba con total confusión a los soldados, especialmente a la capitana que acaba de desplomarse en el suelo. *Que Le pasará...* pensó la Mujer.

—Capitana Tashigi...responda...¿se encuentra usted bien?—Tashigi comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, para alegría de los soldados, junto al otro soldado que también se habia desplomado junto a ella.—Señorita me alegra que siga...—

—Kirishigure—Todos los soldados quedaron en shock al ver como la capitana cortaba a un soldado con su tecnica.

—¡Ca..capitana ta..tashigi! Se ha vuelto usted loca—La capitana comenzó a embestir uno a uno a todos sus soldados, hasta que solamemte quedó ella en pie junto al soldado que también habia inspirado el gas.

*Tengo que avisar a los demás* pensó la ojiazul mientras salía de allí intentando no ser vista.

...

Chopper no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al divisar lejanamente al Vicealmirante con un grupo de soldados, con un poco de sigilo dió media vuelta para huir de ahí y avisar a sus Nakamas.

—¡Vicealmirante Smoker, Mira, son Franky "el ciborg" y Brook "soul king" de los mugiwaras!—Chopper volteó sorprendido y dirigío su mirada a sus dos amigos, que se encontraban caminando, pero habían parado al escuchar sus nombres.

—Eso significa que el sombrero de paja está en esta isla, ¡Que haceis parados, vamos idiotas capturadles!—Todos los soldados comenzaron a avanzar hacia los dos piratas.

—Vaya, esto no es nada ¡Súper!—El Ciborg estaba indeciso, combatir con los Soldados e vicealmirante, o huir e informar a su tripulación.—Brook avisa a los demás, yo los retendré—El Esqueleto en desacuerdo desenfundó su Katana.

—Lo siento Franky-San, pero defenderé con uñas y dientes a la tripulación, aunque...yo no tengo uñas...Yohohoho—Ambos comenzaron a atacar a los soldados, El vicealmirante no esperó y comenzó a atacar al ciborg.

—Franky Radical Beam—El Ciborg atacó al Vicealmirante con un potente rayo, Que Smoker esquivó con toda la facilidad del mundo.

—White Vine—Smoker contraatacó al pirata transformando su cuerpo en una enredadera de humo, aprisionando al ciborg en ella.

*Necesitan Ayuda* pensó chopper mientras pronunciaba—Kung Fu Point—Y avanzaba hacía donde se llevaba acabo la batalla.

—Maldición no me puedo mover—Franky intentaba por todos los medios escapar de la humareda en la que estaba atrapado.—Fresh Fire—Franky cogió una gran bocanada de aire y acto seguido sopló una gran ola de fuego, consiguiendo atacar y dañar al Vicealmirante y escapar de la prisión de humo.

—Maldito...Ahora veras...White Launcher—Smoker se convirtió en humo de cintura para abajo y dedenfundó su jutte.

—Franky Rocket Launcher—Tres cohetes del hombro derecho del ciborg salieron disparados hacia Smoker, el cuál los evadió y con la punta de su jutte neutralizó al ciborg por el cuello, como hizo con Luffy hace dos años en loguetown.

—Aubade Coup Droit—El esqueleto atacó al Vicealmirante con una poderosa onda de choque al intentar cortarlo, pero la espada atravesó el cuerpo de Humo de Smoker, sin que este recibiera daño alguno.

Chopper llegó y junto con Brook intentaron golpear al usuario de Logia, sin exito.

—White Vine—Creando una gran cantidad de humo, Smoker creó de nuevo una enredadera de humo, más densa que la anterior, atrapando en ella al Reno y al Esqueleto.—Jejeje, White...—

—Rengoku, Oni Giri—Smoker recibió un gran corte en diagonal por parte del cazador de piratas, que al parecer habia recubierto sus katanas con busoshoku Haki. Liberando tanto a los dos atrapados por la enredadera de humo como al Ciborg de el jutte de Smoker.—Vaya...si este está aquí... Significa...que la molesta marine También —Zoro con sus dos katanas en mano suspiró resignado.

—¡ZORO!—Chopper gritó muy contento al ver a su Nakama.

—Yohoho, Zoro-San nos salvó el trasero...Aunque...Yo no tengo trasero Yohohoho—Brook también se alegró mucho de que el peliverde estuviera ahí.

—¡SUPEEEER! Gracias Aniki, este tipo era ¡Super! Molesto—Franky con su típica pose agradeció al segundo al mando.

—Avisad a los Demás, Yo me ocupo del humitos—Sus tres nakamas asintieron y comenzaron a buscar a los restantes, Brook y Franky irían a buscar a los que andarán por la isla, mientras que Chopper iba a avisar a Usopp al barco.

—Roronoa Zoro, Ni tú ni nadie me impedirá capturar a tus Nakamas—Habló el peliblanco apuntando al peliverde con su jutte.

—Protegeré a mis Nakamas con mi vida si hace falta—

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Siento que sea tan corto, pero quiero dejar el combate para el siguiente cap.**


End file.
